Brick's Book
Brick's Book In a lush green garden past the fountains, lakes, and tree's was a brown square of dirt. In the center of the square was a lone standing Tyrogue wearing a purple suit with a black blindfold over his eyes. Standing at differet corners of the square facing him were a Sableye, an Eglyem, and a Riolu holding a bone staff. The three of them looked at eachother and nodded. "Feint attack!" The sableye shouted as his arm glowed bright purple and he swiped. The tyrogue quickly dodged the attack and just stood there again concentrating. The riolu charged up hot and heavy. "Bone staff!" Riolu shouted swinging his staff back and forth as the Tyrogue just dodged without trying. "Come on Ralo! Hit him good!" The sableye shouted. "I'm trying Kuro!" Ralo shouted back. "Uh, hey you PSY throw some rocks or something!" Kuro added. The Elgyem known as PSY nodded and used his psychic powers to pick up several rocks and hurld them at the Tyrogue. The tyrogue jumped upwards as the rocks hit Ralo in the side of the head. Psy paniced worried that he hit his ally, Kuro just facepalmed. Meanwhile on the lush grass a nice table was set up with four chairs as a Latias named Latina was making some tea for the hard working warriors. She watched and smiled as the four pokemon battled back and forth. "Stand aside noobs! I know what to do!" Kuro yelled. Kuro charged forward with increasing speed, Kuro charged up a shadow ball and was about to throw it. While he was charging the Tyrogue's fist shined bright white. "Focus Punch!" Tyrogue shouted punching Kuro in the stomach and sending him flying into the bowl of sugar cubes on the tea table. Kuro was sitting in the bowl of sugar cubes, he opened his mouth as several little cubes fell out. "Yugh! I hate sugar cubes!" Kuro groaned. Latina giggled at Kuro's misfortune. "Auroa Sphere." Ralo shouted throwing a bright blue ball at the Tyrogue. The Tyrogue dodged the sphere and made his own auroa sphere and tossed back hitting Ralo into a tree. PSY made a green energy ball and threw it at Tyrogue. The tyrogue jumped over it and a small white ball of light was on the tip of his finger. "Flash cannon!!" Tyrogue shouted as the light ball flashed wide and confused PSY. Tyrogue charged forward and charged his fist as an icey layer went over it. He punched PSY in the gut knocking him into a training post, and breathed. "Good work guys." The tyrogue smiled. "Yes master, brick." They all sighed. "Now how about we get some of Latina's tea." Brick suggested. They all rushed over to the table and sat down in the four chairs that Latina had set up for them. Latina smiled and poured tea into their four cups. "Thank you for the tea miss Latias." Psy smiled. "No problem Psy, It's always my pleasure to pamper my guests." Latina smiled. "Ugh, Tea again.........what I wouldn't do for a gem right now." Kuro groaned. "Well, we could try something new.....like some sableye brownies." Latina said to Kuro with an evil smug grin. Kuro looked horrified. "AH I MEAN!! TEA TIME FOR TEA!!! I LOVE THIS KIND!!! THANKS LATINA!!" Kuro yelled drinking it fast. "No problem Kuro, my pleasure." Latina smiled. Ralo looked at Brick sitting in his chair drinking some tea and reading that orange book of his. It was always weird how Brick read that book so much. It was all written in japanese so no one could read it or understand it, but he always wondered what it said. "Um, Brick?" Latina asked. "Yes Latina?" Brick answered looking up. "I was wondering....um if you would like to....walk through the garden with me?" Latina asked with a slightly hint of blush on her face. "Of course Latina, I love your comany." Brick smiled kindly. "Re-really!!" Latina asked starry eyed. "Gee, get a room." Kuro groaned rubbing his head. Latina used her psychic powers to throw Kuro's tea in his face. "AAAIII!!! MY FACE!!" Kuro shouted. "Kuro! You silly careful with your tea." Latina smiled innocently. "Come Latina, lets walk." Brick smiled. Latina rushed over to his side and floated next to him as they walked down the garden path. Ralo looked and noticed Brick left his book. "Hey look!! Master Brick left his book behind." Ralo pointed. "Strange, Usally he always takes his book." Psy pondered. Ralo walked over and opened the book with his paw and looked inside. It was very confusing with all the japanese symbols and letters. "Man! I really want to know what this is!" Ralo whined. "Guys! Guys! It's obvious!" Kuro grinned. "What?" they both asked. "Notice how Brick is always beating us in 1v3 fights? Well I'm sure it's a book on secret moves and techniques!" Kuro boasted confidently. "A move book?" Psy asked. "It makes so much sense!!" Kuro nodded. "Well it's ashame we can't read any of this." Ralo sighed even more disappointed. "Pffft! Ralo. Ralo. Ralo. Of course we can read it!" Kuro smiled taking the book. "Well what does it say?" Psy asked. "Hm, Um.......hm yes! yes....okay....YES!!" Kuro smiled closing the book. "What?" Ralo asked. "We can learn this! It's full of moves! I can read it!" Kuro smiled. "Really!?!?!" Ralo asked starry eyed and excited. "Of course so let's train." Kuro smiled. Ralo stood in the dirt circle as Kuro and Psy sat on the side line. Kuro looked inside the book as his finger scanned the words. "Alright...how about the ability to break an entire boulder!" Kuro smiled. "Heck yeah!!" Ralo shouted happily running to a boulder. "Alright....um....uh....first, put your right foot in front and your left in front and back leaned back." Kuro instruceted. Ralo did the silly pose looking ridiculos, but he still did it wanting to follow Brick's book. "Alright then shout...Koi-be-ta and punch." Kuro ordered. "KOI-BE-TA!!!" Ralo screamed punching the boulder. ................ "OW! OW! OW! OWIE! OWIE!! OW!!" Ralo screamed with his fist bright red and he rolled around on the floor in pain. "Hm, well that uh...." Kuro scratched his head confused. "Psy! Try this." Kuro instructed. "Um....I--I don't think I want to." Psy mumbled playing with his scarf. "Try it! This one gives you a strength boost." Kuro smiled. "Okay." Psy went to the training ground. "Alright just put your hands in the air and shout....uh...Watashina-Kees-suda" Kuro explained. "Watashine Kees suda!" Psy shouted. "Feel anything?" Kuro asked. "Watashine Kees Suda! No not really." Psy sighed. "Keep shouting it." Kuro shrugged. "Watashine Kees Suda!" Psy shouted. "Ah! Theres my book!" Brick said standing behind Kuro. Kuro looked behind him to see Brick and Latina standing over him. Brick took his book back as he saw Ralo sniffling rubbing his red fist and Psy said something to Latina. "Watashine Kees Suda!" Psy shouted. "Aw, Psy okay......of course I will." Latina smiled kissing Psy on the head. "wa---Naw----why did you do tha---" Psy's voice became a squeek as his face was bright red and he covered his face with his scarf. "I almost forgot this thing." Brick smiled. Latina looked at the cover. "Oh my god!" Latina shouted. "What?" Brick asked. "I love Romeo and Juliet! You read it too!!" Latina smiled wide eyed. Brick blushed. "Yeah, It's one of my gulity pleasures.....its just such a good book." Brick smiled blushing. Ralo and Psy looked at Kuro with a stern cold looked. "Romeo and Juliet?" Ralo asked. "Hehe.....well my japanese may be ....um......foggy." Kuro smiled nervously. "oh yeah......get him!" Ralo yelled as him and Psy jumped on Kuro as they brawled on the ground. Brick and Latina looked back and laughed as they walked back to the garden. "Kids." Brick smiled as the starly's chirpped to the sound of Kuro being beaten up. -The End - Category:Short Story